


The Honeymoon blog

by Goldenbuttons



Series: Changes [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbuttons/pseuds/Goldenbuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Australian Opera have released their programme for 2013, and during the time John and Cathy are in Sydney will be performing Tosca, not The Magic Flute. I considered editing my story, but decided not to; I think Mozart is probably the most accessible composer for a new-comer to classical music, and having attended some Mozart concerts in the Sydney Opera House, I cannot think of anything better for John and Cathy to see and hear. AO might not be performing The Magic Flute, but they probably should!</p></blockquote>





	The Honeymoon blog

The Blog of John H Watson

Wednesday 15th August 2013: Firstly we want to thank everyone who came to our wedding; we had a wonderful day and a big part of our enjoyment was being with our family and friends on our special day.

When we woke up that morning it was overcast and when it started to rain I thought it might ruin the photos and the ladies’ dresses, but then the sun came out and it was a glorious day. Warm but not too hot, sunny and just a perfect day to be married.

I’m convinced that we have the best families and friends in the world! It would not have been half as good if you had not been there.

We are both so grateful to Sherlock for his wonderful wedding present; he paid for our honeymoon on a tropical island off the north Queensland coast.

We flew first to Sydney for two days. On the Tuesday we went on a tour of the Sydney Opera House, then had a Sydney harbour cruise and finished the day be going to see The Magic Flute. I’ve never been a fan of opera, but it seemed a waste to be only a ten minute walk from the Opera House and not go to a performance. On the Wednesday we went on a coach tour to the Blue Mountains, then to a blues club next to our hotel for dinner and live show. We both enjoyed Sydney and would like to go back because I’m sure there is a lot we missed.

On Thursday we flew firstly to Cairns and then to Lizard Island where we stayed at a resort for a week. Every day we had scuba diving lessons, then relaxed by swimming, snorkelling and exploring the island. Sherlock stayed at the resort too, so we saw each other quite a bit, but he had arrived a couple of days before us, so while we were in the beginners group, he was already an intermediate by the time we got there. We decided that it was just too complicated to explain our relationship to people, so (as he is always telling Cathy that she is the sister he always wished he had), we just told people that Sherlock was Cathy’s brother. A couple of people commented that they didn’t look alike, but Cathy just went all wide eyed and innocent and said “Oh, that’s because I take after my mother!” 

Mostly the guests at the resort were couples or families; it’s not aimed at singles, but that seemed to suit Sherlock much better. No-one bothered him and he was remarkably pleasant to people. The only time he started to get a bit snarky, Cathy just said she would tell dad if he didn’t stop, and we all got the giggles.

I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that Sherlock was a natural at scuba diving. Cathy and I were quite good after a few days, but by the time he left, the instructors were ready to offer Sherlock a job. Now all he needs is a case with a submerged body so he can dive down to see it in situ.

Despite slathering on endless amounts of sunscreen and wearing hats and light shirts nearly all the time, we all got a bit burnt and for a couple of days we all slept on our stomachs. The pink has just about faded now (thank goodness), but I think Sherlock might have permanently gained a couple of freckles on his nose.

After a week on Lizard Island, we flew back to Cairns; Sherlock transferred to a flight to Sydney, and then flew directly home. Cathy and I flew to Darwin where we spent two days. We went to Litchfield National Park one day, saw crocodiles and kangaroos, but spent the rest of our time there lounging by a pool. 

We spent two days in Singapore, which we probably would have appreciated more if we weren’t so tired. We spent one day playing tourists and one day, again, poolside. I don’t think I have ever been anywhere so hot and humid. Life in Singapore would be impossible without air conditioning and/or pools.

We got home yesterday, to find Sherlock in full flight. He had already solved a couple of the cases that had come up while he was away, and overnight he wrapped up the last of the ‘backlog cases’. He joined us for breakfast this morning-it was like watching a vacuum cleaner sucking up food. I’m sure he hadn’t eaten since we left Lizard Island five days ago. He’s sleeping now, so I don’t have any details of the cases. With any luck, by the time he wakes up there will be another case waiting for him. Even a rested Sherlock gets bored.

Meantime, we have unpacked and done several loads of washing. Later today we have to go shopping. We did some ‘emergency’ shopping as soon as we got home yesterday, but we can’t live long on just bread, milk and eggs. Especially once Sherlock has had a post-case meal.

In the next couple of days we hope to see lots of people, but our heads are still in a different time zone, so it might take a while.

From Greg L: The wedding was great, so glad to hear that the honeymoon went well. Sherlock never said anything about it, just that after 24 hours on a plane he was bored. I never thought we would miss him so much.

From Mike G: We had a great time at the wedding. I posted some photos on fb, and emailed some more to Cathy. We’ll have to arrange dinner with you soon.

From Sherlock H: I did NOT need to sleep on my stomach. You and Cathy may have been burnt, but I am sure that I simply do not burn. Nor do I freckle.

From John W: Sherlock, you went bright pink. Even though we put sunscreen on you at least twice a day, you DID burn. And there are definitely freckles on your nose. At least one of the staff told Cathy that her ‘brother’ looked cute with freckles.

From Sherlock H: I am NOT cute. No-one has ever thought I was cute.

From Mycroft H: Sherlock, you were exceptionally cute as a small child. All your nannies thought you were unbearably cute. At least until they got to know you.

From Sherlock H: Mycroft, don’t you have some coup d’état to arrange somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> The Australian Opera have released their programme for 2013, and during the time John and Cathy are in Sydney will be performing Tosca, not The Magic Flute. I considered editing my story, but decided not to; I think Mozart is probably the most accessible composer for a new-comer to classical music, and having attended some Mozart concerts in the Sydney Opera House, I cannot think of anything better for John and Cathy to see and hear. AO might not be performing The Magic Flute, but they probably should!


End file.
